The present invention relates to vehicle bumper systems having a bumper beam and components attached to the beam for forming a structural corner of a vehicle.
Vehicle bumper systems commonly include beams and components attached to ends of the beams for forming aesthetically pleasing corners on vehicles, for supporting fascia, and for providing structure to withstand corner impacts. However, the additional components add cost, weight, and secondary operations, and further can add dimensional variations and quality control problems. Further, every additional piece adds hidden costs, such as increased inventory, parts management, floor space requirements, and the like.
It is desirable to integrate components in bumper systems to save space, to reduce the number of parts, and to reduce the complexity of assembly. However, this must be done without sacrificing cost, quality, and bumper strength, and without sacrificing the ability to tune the bumper system to pass federal motor vehicle safety standards (FMVSS) and regulations. In particular, it is desirable to provide a system having an optimized transfer of energy from corner impacts to the structure of the bumper beam and to the structure of the vehicle frame, in order to assure that the vehicles pass the increasingly difficult federal regulations relating to corner impact strengths and functional requirements.
Accordingly, a bumper system is desired solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages.